recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Merrystar
Hello Just clearing the red link. Hi, Wendy! -- Danny (talk) 00:32, 17 April 2008 (UTC) From Recipes Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Recipes in Portuguese Do you have a wiki in Portuguese? If you do not have, I want to create a pt.recipes, but in portuguese recipes = receitas, so, I want to do a "receitas.wikia.com" = pt.recipes on wikia. I know that is possible 'cause Uncyclopedia (en) / Inciclopedia (es) do it, but I don't know how. Can you help me? 15:30, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Help How do i change my picture?????????? Lost the formatting...how do I fix Hi Merrystar, Was editing the first section in El Salvador cuisine and inadvertently deleted the formatting so the text continues to the right ad infinitum instead of wrapping around. How do I fix this? Thanks for your help. Eliauw 19:12, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Request Hi, Good Afternoon, Please can you send me the new singaporean food, from appetiser to dessert. Thanks, Alain Delos Santos Brazilian paçoca Hello, in http://recipes.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Brazilian_Food_Traditions_and_Festivals "The Brazilian Easter is always represented by the paçoca, which is a dish made of a mixture of nuts and other ingredients that form a paste; this meal is given to all visitors on Easter Sunday." I am from Far South Brazil and don't know this. In Easter and Christmas the traditional is a special farofa (toasted cassava grainy flour) lightly wet and enriched mainly with Brazil or other nuts and raisin or other dried acid fuit, and nobody eat it solely. The original paçoca have meat, no nuts or fruits, maybe used in other regions, but the similarity is just the flour. I am not a cook, so can't help the wiki. Thanks Thank You Hi Merrystar, This is Kimberly from Wikia SF office. I know we have exchanged some thoughts over e-mail but I also wanted to thank you here for all of the work you have been doing for the Recipes Wiki. I am going to be working hard to improve the wiki in the next months and your help and feedback is greatly appreciated. I also wanted to talk to you about a standard recipe format so when making edits we can work toward a more uniform recipes site. Eventually, we will bring in a template for users but for now I prefer this format: Spicy Roast Beef Salad I think it looks nice to have H2 headings for Description, Ingredients, Directions and Contributed By. I also think we should eliminate the See Also, Other Links and Description headings if they do not apply to that recipe. Let's try to use this format for all following edits. Let me know if you have any questions. Lastly, try to eliminate tags for very common ingredients because it is skewing our statistics. For instance, water recipes, salt recipes and egg recipes do not help us but dinner recipes, dessert recipes and Cuban recipes do. I apologize for the long winded message. If you have any questions or ideas feel free to message me. Thanks again for all of your work! Best, Kimberly ---- Kim (talk) 23:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Content Initiatives Hello! Here is a link to a page I created for our latest Recipes content initiatives. Hopefully, the wiki will drastically improve over the next few months. Link: https://contractor.wikia-inc.com/wiki/Recipes_Content_Initiatives Let me know if you have any questions :) ~Kim yo I have alltherecipes wikia and i think we should b sister wikias. From Pohlania Very original wikia. From Pohlania, bes regards. Visit: POHLANIAWIKIA Good Question For right now go ahead and leave them there if the category page does not have the 4 subcategories with boxes and pictures. For instance, main dish recipes has the four sub categories with pictures but side dish recipes does not...so just keep the recipes there. Eventually, these pages will also only be subcategory pages but we can have a bot move them. You don't have to change for what you have already done, technically it is the right thing. Sorry for the confusion. I did this because I was trying to prioritize for our launch tomorrow and wanted the category pages to look as clean as possible. If you have any other questions let me know! Launch So we are having the official "launch" tomorrow and are pushing a 7 ingredient or less contest. In order to track if site usage increases or not and who is contributing you, Carrol and I need to keep our edits to under 5 a day....eeeekkk. This will probably last abot two weeks. Let me know if you have any questions. Carrol is looking into hiding edits on recent changes, like a bot does, so we can all contnue to edit! -- Kim (talk) 18:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Minor Are we sure this doesn't go into RC? if not, then yes feel free to edit away and just be sure to click minor. -- Kim (talk) 21:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Bot mode Hi Wendy! Can you go in bot mode since the launch has launched? :) Thanks, Kim Fixed! Fixed. Thanks for pointing that out. We didn't know! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) Hello! This wiki is great and I am fond of it. I really like the Add a Tip or Comment section in the end of every article. Could you please tell me the code for it? I would be very grateful. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:06, February 11, 2010 (UTC) A good vegetarian soup? Yes, In fact, you can help with something. Do you know of a good vegetarian soup I could make for my brother? He likes potatoes also, so how about a vegetarian soup with potatoes? If you find it, please leave me a message telling me the name of the recipe. Joshdragon(talk to me) 00:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC)